


Finding Out.

by Myworldofgayfanfiction



Series: TGS One Shots + Chapters [9]
Category: The Greatest Showman - Fandom, Wolverine - Fandom
Genre: Blowjobs, Fluff, Kissing, Love, M/M, P.T. Hasn’t Wolverine Powers, Phillip is human, Smut, Teasing, handjobs, my boys need love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-04-29 05:32:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14466087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myworldofgayfanfiction/pseuds/Myworldofgayfanfiction
Summary: P.T. Barnum had had this weird power since he could remember.Phillip Carlyle was beaten as a child for as long as he could remember.Strange how two different men is different lives fall for eagh other, Isnt it?





	1. Chapter 1

P.T. Barnum was born in a lower class life. A tailors boy. Taught he would never become anything. Taught that he was just the lower person and should bow at the higher person. The higher person being the most beautiful girl he had ever mets Father. 

He hated Charity’s father. He had hit him once for making the 13 year old girl laugh, spitting out her drink as she giggled at what Phineas had done. 

Oh how he once wished that Charity’s father would pass, like his father did two years after that incident had happened. And he and Charity, with whatever future they would have together, be happy and not feel so caged in by the girls father. 

Obviously that didn’t happen, sadly. But P.T. Did, once he grew up and become a man, take Charity from the evil man she had to live with all those years. He did ask to marry her, and he did have two magical children with her. 

But P.T. Wanted more. He wanted to give the life he promised Charity all those years ago, when he was a boy. Helpless, weak and unknowing of what the actual fuck the sharp things were in between his knuckles. 

He had gotten used to the claws after about a year then. He hated them no doubt, knew he would never be excepted in the world if he showed them out to the people. Mr Bennett would have an article about it quicker then someone could say how much wood would a wood chuck chuck if a wood chuch could chuck wood! 

So he kept quite about his... misfortune. He kept quite about the true man he was. Well, except when Charity and him were alone together, the girls probably somewhere outside playing. He could be himself to Charity and he loved the woman twice as more for it. 

He loved his life really. 

Just not the extras he got with it. 

 

*

 

Phineas day in the rather uncomfortable chair, reading the news paper:

**Freak Numbers Rising**

 

 

Was the head line. 

Phineas sighed, here was the reason he didn’t want to ‘come out’ as a Mutant. 

Phineas shook his head side to side, thinking about what he said. 

‘Come out’? Yeah right. Like Phineas Taylor Barnum was going to come out as bi-

A chuckle from 3 seats down made him brain stop for a moment, no body laughed here. They were all posh people. The only thing Post people laugh at is their rivals failures in life and things in general. 

P.T. leaned forwards slightly, seeing a pair of legs not even slightly dangling off the chair. How odd. What it a child? Did someone leave their child here? Wait, children’s giggles didn’t sound like that. That’s sounded so.. so adult like. It was odd. Maybe it was just a different perso- 

“Charles, we are leaving” A lady come out of the door, looking so angry she looked as if she was about to hit something. 

The person attached to the small legs got down off the chair and walked next to the lady. Definitely not a child, P.T. thought as the person went past him, something caught his eye. His skin.. it was somewhat... a shade of light blue, very light blue to be exact. Barely seeable. 

“What are you looking at FlopToodle?” The short, blue skinned person said to Phineas as he passed him. 

“Barnum?” The Bankman said, looking as if he had no literal soul, with the way his facial expression was just, blank. Nothing. No Happiness. No anger. Not even the hint of sadness. Just nothing.

P.T. Died to change that one day. 

 

* 

Phin and Charity got the house they had wanted for years. 

Phin got his own little circus and became a pretty big deal.. well everywhere! 

Phin has met Phillip, which Phin thanked the gods but also ‘talked’  to Satern for that to have happen. 

How Phillip and Phineas met was.. odd. 

Phillip Didn’t as much remember it than Phineas (Phineas had told him to call him Phin, but that was later on in the story) as Phillip was drunk and when he was drunk, he got all giggly and took nothing seriously. 

P.T. liked that side of him. 

But the serious “No playing around”  was a hot Phillip too. 

-What no! Stop P.T.! Your married! Got gel kids! You do not love him, you do not love him- 

“Helloooo.. Phineas!” Charity waved a hand a hand in front of her husbands face, taking him out of his trance. 

“Yes? So sorry about that Char, got to caught up in my own little world!” He smiled slightly at her, the thought of Phillips hand running down his chest, sowing his sides, down to his waist line of his underwear- 

“So as I was saying, which outfit to Caroline’s dance resitel?” She asked with a smile, looking at Phineas, who was staring blankly at her. 

“Blue” he mumbled, thinking about Phillips baby blue eyes, loving them all to pieces. 

“The blue one?” She picked it up and looked at it “I like this one too” she went to the bathroom to get changed and do her makeup. 

Leaving Phineas Taylor Barnum to his own thoughts. 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> man, this took to long

 

 

After the show, Phineas ran off stage, waving at the crowd as he went off into the darkness. P.T took off his head and hung it on the stand that was in his room. He draped the red coat around the back of the chair and sat down, smiling to himself for a bit and then getting on with other work as he heard the crowd leave and the actors calm down and go off to do their own business all around the building.

Phin looked at the newspaper he had saw a while back and put on his desk, telling himself he would clean it up soon but never getting around to doing it. 

**Freak Numbers Rising**

The title made Phin feel a tad bit sick every time he saw it. 

— 

Phillip stayed to himself most of the time. Sure, he talked to all the actors in the circus and was great friends with everyone (But everyone were friends here) but he didn’t say a lot about himself and his life. Phil liked to talk about others, get to know them and their past but never did he ever talk to people about his life before the circus. 

All in all, Phillips life wasn’t the best before he met Phineas. His father was abusive and his mother didn’t seem to care.. most of the time. He was bullied and picked on at school for no particular reason, he didn’t have many friends as a kid and he wasn’t the brightest in the classroom. 

So when Phineas asked him one night after a show about his past after he had explained his, Phillip just explained it was ‘Boring and nothing like this’ in a harsh voice. Not trying to be harsh to P.T, but to generally all the people who had made his life the worst as a kid. It suddenly dawned on him that the people he is with now, are the only people who have ever cared about him. 

Phillip cried himself to sleep that night. 

— 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
